A Possibility
by Soujiku
Summary: Kira and Dukat story set during Season 4's episode 'Return to Grace' and goes AU from there. What if Kira had listened to the yes?
1. Our Past

Welcome to my story! This is my first ever _published _fanfiction, and I must say that I am very excited.

Pairing: K/Du - if you don't like this pairing then I wouldn't advise reading this. Please don't post negative reviews if the only thing you object to is the pairing.  
Rating: T - this rating will change later, but for now it is a T rating  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just like playing with them.

* * *

"On Deep Space Nine you're nothing but a bureaucrat, an administrator, but if you come with me you can be a soldier again."

Dukat's voice swept softly over Kira as she thought about the person in the picture he was painting so eloquently. The possibility of staying with him, of fighting again, as much as she hated to admit it, was one that she could seriously consider once she overcame her knee-jerk reaction of always denying him. As strong and as satisfying as that initial reaction may be.

Dukat looked at Kira's face and saw that his words were having an effect on her. As much as she would like to hide what she felt from him, he remembered his years of fighting members of the resistance, and he knew the fire that drove the Bajorans in their defeat over his people. There was no way that Kira Nerys of the legendary Shakarr resistance cell didn't enjoy what she had done – beyond just the restoration of her people. He had seen her on that station and knew that she must miss the struggle and the fight that she had lived through. She might hate his people for what they had done during the occupation, but she couldn't deny to him that there was some small part of her that missed it. The truth was evident there on her face.

"Think about it Major. The chance to fight against a superior foe in a righteous cause…to protect a defeated and broken people from a cruel aggressor. You know as well as I do that if Cardassia falls, Bajor is next. Help me stop the Klingons before you become their next target"

Through the haze of doubt and consideration that was crowding Kira's mind while he spoke, she could see the truth of what he was saying. The Klingons had spent years professing their allegiance to the Federation, yet they could change their minds and their ways so quickly in regards to their allies that there's no telling what might happen to those planets that never were their allies – even if they were never their direct enemies like the Cardassians were. If the Klingons were triumph over Cardassia then there was a definite possibility that Bajor could be next in their sights.

Kira looked into Dukat's face; he seemed so earnest and well meaning, his piercing blue eyes bore into her own. He had schooled his features to make sure that he did not betray any other reason for wanting Kira to stay aboard his ship. He had been intrigued by the recent developments in their relationship and was definitely more than tempted to find out where it would lead. And he wouldn't be himself if he didn't push the boundaries a little. She did not treat him with the same disdain that she used to – he didn't think that she saw him as just merely a Cardassian anymore – he no longer existed to her as just a symbol of her past, but as also a person in her present. He knew that he had Ziyal to thank for much of that change. On the way back from Dozaria with Ziyal, Dukat had had to explain to her that Kira and he were not together. He supposed that from Ziyal's perspective, a relationship between a Cardassian and a Bajoran was a completely normal thing to come across. It hurt him to have to disillusion her of that idea, because he did not find the prospect as disturbing as many others would. But unfortunately that was not a very common viewpoint. Who knows what could have been if Cardassia had not begun the Occupation of Bajor all those years ago. It's funny to think about what they've missed about that one possible future. But he can't quite bring himself to regret the circumstances that led him here. Especially regarding Ziyal. And as much as he wanted Kira to stay on this ship – for his benefit as well as his cause, he knew that pushing her would not be a good idea.

She is surprised by how seriously he seemed to want this. He was going to be following this foolhardy plan whether she's here or not. It's difficult to imagine Dukat in a position of low ranking, and she felt somewhat responsible for his demotion to this freighter, so it made sense that Dukat is unwilling to abide by the rules of his current station. There is something about him that wasn't meant to be kept down. He had the personality and power of someone that needed to be making his own decisions. It was no surprise that he had risen to the position of Prefect when he was still so relatively young. The idea of making his own way, without the backing of his government, is probably somewhat appealing to the rebel in him. But still, his earnestness surprised her.

"I know that our past makes it difficult for you to accept me as an ally. I know that every fibre of your being is telling to say 'no, no, no', but somewhere, I know there's a 'yes'. You need to listen to that 'yes' – not for my sake, not for Cardassia's, not even for Bajor's…but for your sake."

As he finishes his speech she is still looking into his eyes. His voice lulls her slightly; he makes the whole decision sound infinitely appealing. He hasn't pushed her too far in his requests, and she could even imagine how it might be. However, if she were to agree to his offer, she would have to spend weeks in a small ship with Dukat of all people! She's not sure if she could deal with him for that long. Sure, he might be so eloquent and understanding now, but once she had accepted him, she's sure that he would be back to his usual sanctimonious attitude, all self-confidence and oily charisma, obsessed with the sound of his own voice. She almost shivers at the thought. He had been remarkably tolerable so far into this trip, but she had been with him for only mere hours – who knows how many callous displays of cruelty, like the one she witnessed earlier with the Klingons, she would see him commit if she were to stay.

She doesn't hear what Damar says as he approaches them, her eyes are still locked with Dukat's, and her mind is turning over the different possibilities of his offer. _To be a soldier again_ he had said. Is that what she wanted? But more to the point, could she be that person again? When she had been a part of the resistance, they had had a common goal to unite behind, a single overwhelming desire to be their own, free people. But on Dukat's ship, there was no telling how many of his men actually wanted to fight, as they would have to. Sure, they all wanted the Klingons out of Cardassian territory and for the war to end, but Cardassians were a notoriously proud species, many of them would be appalled at the idea of emulating Bajoran fighting techniques.

She regains focus as Dukat begins to speak again. His voice has changed a little, slightly huskier as he leans in further.

"Think of it Major. Think about the possibilities."

This time she does shiver slightly- the way his voice curled around the final word, the slight hiss of those _possibilities_. His face fills her view – that face that is both so alien and so familiar to her. She has known this face her entire life – longer than she knew either of her parents. And for almost as long, she has hated the very sight of it. But they are both older now; things have changed and moved on. Could she possibly forgive and forget any of the things that he did to her people? Or was it not really a question of that? Perhaps the answer was not to forgive him, but to merely move on. But the idea of letting that past go was too painful to consider. _No, _she told herself, _she could not do that._

He pulled away from her once he saw that change come over her eyes. There would be no use trying to convince her further at the moment, it would only make her angry and defensive. His eyes roamed over her once more before turning away and addressing one of his men. They needed to return to Deep Space Nine to take the Major home and for further repairs. He still hoped however, that the Major would choose not to run back to Deep Space Nine, but to remain here.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her straighten up and step away from his chair. She turned quickly and walked out of the bridge, his eyes following her. He would give her time to think, he thought, knowing that it was going to be a few hours before they returned to Deep Space Nine. He had seen her shudder at the sound of his voice before – but it was not one of fear. This filled him with a small hope that she might consider staying on this ship.

_With me_ he added with a slight smirk before ordering the course setting of Deep Space Nine.

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys, please don't forget to review! I have no beta reader so any grammatical/spelling errors or typos are entirely my own. I welcome all constructive criticisms and advice. We've got a long way to go with this story yet! I'll try and get the next chapter up within the week.

**ADDED A/N:** This chapter underwent some editing recently, so hopefully it is better.


	2. Business as Usual

I'm posting this chapter earlier that I thought I would – mainly because I was a bit excited by the prospect of updating. I again apologise for any inevitable mistakes in grammar/spelling, although I put more effort into proofreading this time. I am also sorry for any clumsy dialogue in this chapter; I've had little to no experience in writing it. In fact, I even borrowed some from Season 4's episode 'Full of Grace'. You'll know them when you see them.

As always, I don't own anything and I am not making any profit. I'll put them back when I'm done.

* * *

In the hours before the ship was due back at Deep Space Nine, Major Kira Nerys spent her time double checking the repairs that had been made to the vital systems of the ship. Things seemed to be going well. Further maintenance would of course be necessary at Deep Space Nine, a service she was sure the Chief would begrudgingly oblige, but everything was going to hold together well enough in order for them to get home. She managed to occupy herself in this fashion for almost two hours, and was decidedly thankful to the faulty relay circuits that she spent entirely too long trying to correct. Anything that kept her mind off of what it really wanted to be thinking about.

She had spoken to Ziyal earlier after leaving the bridge and was struck by how quickly the girl had grasped the situation she was in. Ziyal had recognised that she was not ready for the fight that Dukat had gotten them into, but was willing to stand by and fight for his decision nonetheless. But as sensible as Ziyal being prepared for a fight might sound, for Kira the idea was abhorrent. Her own childhood had been taken this way – through a mixture of violence and devotion. She wouldn't wish that life on anyone, even the daughter of the man who was responsible for that loss. _Especially her._

She was going to have to try and convince Dukat to let Ziyal stay on Deep Space Nine. She would be safe there, away from all of this. She wouldn't have to learn how to fight and kill. Kira felt a kind of affection for Ziyal that was hard to define, and she didn't want this girl to have to suffer, to have to fight wars and vendettas as if that was what life was meant to be. No, Kira didn't want that for her. This young girl, so intimately connected with the destruction of Kira's own childhood, almost impossibly reminded her of herself. If she were to stay and fight for Dukat's cause, and to train his men, then Ziyal would have no part in this. She would remain safe aboard Deep Space Nine - that sanctuary that Kira herself had found when she had needed it most.

_That is if she decided to stay _she reminded herself to add.

Kira again forced her thoughts away from where they all seemed to be inevitably dwelling. But the number of exploded relays on the ship seemed to be dwindling as she tried to find things to keep herself occupied. It was not long now until they would reach the station and she was still holding on to the hope that some kind of sign from the Prophets would tell her what she should do.

_Perhaps engineering needs checking one more time_ she thought as she turned swiftly around and walked back down towards that end of the ship. She allowed herself a small smile at the prospect; it seemed that only Dukat himself was happy at the prospect of her being onboard. The rest of the crew treated her at best with standoffish tolerance, and she smirked in a secret delight at the prospect of annoying them further by hovering over them as they worked. She's almost convinced that Dukat must have given them some sort of order to be polite to her, and it amused her to no end to watch them grapple with their Cardassian pride in order to defer to a Bajoran. _Yes_, she said to herself, smiling, _engineering definitely needs to be checked again._

* * *

Dukat walked confidently down the cramped walkway of the Klingon ship. He had received a whispered communiqué from one of his officers stationed in engineering about the Major. He chuckled lightly to himself as he imagined the Bajoran girl ordering his men about. He found the image of the Major hovering behind Cardassian soldiers, some almost a foot taller than her, and making demands of them a rather humorous one. It was clear that his soldiers didn't carry the same affection that he did for the Bajoran people – they were probably embarrassed more than anything. _Not that they'd ever admit to it_ he added. And unlike his soldiers he didn't carry the same bitterness that they did about the Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor. They resented the fact that the Bajorans had succeeded in ending the occupation with guerilla tactics in the face of their Cardassian discipline, while Dukat's regrets lay mainly in the fact that the Bajoran people could still not understand all that he had attempted to do for them. Kira blamed him for the whole of the occupation, but she hadn't lived under the rule of those who came before him. Sure, there were some instances when he had been harsh, but none of them could understand the pressure that he was under to destroy the resistance through any means necessary. The Bajorans called him a monster with no regret or mercy, but Central Command called him ineffectual and a weakling. He did not return after the end of the occupation to many allies on his home world. He shook his head. He is sure that the Major would not see it like that.

* * *

He arrived outside engineering to hear the sound of the Major's raised voice. He allowed himself a brief smile before schooling his features and strolling in casually.

"Now Major, is that tone of voice really necessary? I am _sure_ that they are doing their best."

Kira turned around to look at him with a scowl plastered on her face

"What are you doing here Dukat?" she spat, embarrassment and frustration colouring her features.

"That's _Gul_ Dukat, Major, and I am only here because I received word of you terrorising my crew," he replied with a smirk, trying to keep the humour out of his voice.

Kira jerked her head back around to look accusingly at the assembled men behind her, trying to ascertain any signs of guilt. They were all very astutely not looking at her, and Dukat allowed himself a small smile of amusement before straightening his features once more. Kira turned back to face him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Can I speak to you outside, _Gul_ Dukat?"

"Of course, Major," he replied genially as Kira stormed past him, "Anything you want."

* * *

Kira and Dukat stepped out into the walkway as the door to engineering swished shut behind them.

Kira seemed to be gearing for some sort of confrontation so Dukat was quick in trying to forestall any sort of outburst.

"Come now, you know I only did that for my crew's benefit, I think that you were beginning to scare them," he chuckled lightly, finding the whole situation rather amusing. Kira just continued to glare angrily as he cocked an eyeridge at her, smiling, "Yes, Major?"

Kira continued to look at him for a few moments until all the fight seemed to drain out of her face and she let out an exhausted sigh.

"Are you alright, Major?" Dukat's smile slipped from his face as concern took over.

Kira honestly didn't know the answer to that question. All of a sudden she had felt tired, too tired. She didn't feel up to arguing with him anymore. She had spent the past hours avidly trying to keep her mind from what he had said, and standing in front of him now was forcing her to confront that which she had tried to avoid. And Dukat stood before her, the _very_ symbol of confrontation. _No._ She could no longer escape from what was to happen.

"How long until we reach Deep Space Nine?"

"About an hour. Why?"

Kira began to panic slightly. Only an hour. That wasn't long enough at all. How was she supposed to decide who she wanted to be in only an hour's time? It wasn't possible. She thought of her friends back on the Station. Would they understand? _Could_ they understand the different compulsions that were driving her at the moment? The idea of working with Dukat, being allies with him, was initially detestable to the part of her that was still a resistance fighter, yet ironically it was to the resistance fighter in her that Dukat's offer appealed. To fight for something once more. How ironic that it was to be a Cardassian, _Gul Dukat_ of all people, who would be the man that the Prophets sent to her for reconciliation between the past and the present. All her life Kira had felt as if she had lost something she couldn't get back. She couldn't explain it, but somehow, something _vital_ had always been missing. How familiar he was to her. Looking at his face now, the complicated ridges of scales to the indented structure on his forehead. Every feature was as familiar to her as her own. Perhaps staying here could provide an answer.

Suddenly the panic that had gripped her receded. She took a deep breath. It seemed so clear now. She listened to the yes.

"Only an hour? That doesn't give us long to prepare."

Dukat looked bemused.

"Prepared for what?"

"For what I'm going to say when people ask me what the hell I'm doing!"

Dukat just stood looking at her, confused, until he grasped the meaning of what she had said. Both of his eyeridges shot up in amazement and when he was able to work through a large portion of the shock he felt, it was Kira's turn to be amused

"You mean you're going to stay?" the disbelief and surprise were evident in his voice.

"What's wrong Dukat, aren't you pleased that I'm staying?" Kira's teasing tone allowed Dukat to regain his confident demeanor as he replied in kind.

"Oh, have no doubt, Major, I am _more_ than pleased that you will be accompanying me, but it also comes as a shock, somehow I didn't expect you to agree"

Dukat ran his fingers through his sleeked-back hair and for a moment Kira caught a glimpse of his unguarded features; the honestly of what he said was clear on his face. This sight pushed Kira to add to her original declaration.

"Yes, I am agreeing, but I also have a few…stipulations that I want _you _to agree to. First of all, this time we _will_ be sticking to business. I mean it. No personal questions or private dinners; I am here to teach your crew, and nothing more. It is strictly business" Kira didn't make eye contact with him as she outlined her conditions, but her features softened as she began her next request.

"There's also Ziyal that I wanted to talk about." Dukat looked puzzled.

"What about her?"

"The life we've chosen isn't for her. She deserves better."

"She deserves to be with her father. You taught me that," here Dukat paused as his eyes sought out Kira's, needing her to see that truth of what he was saying, "I love her." He needn't have sought her gaze to impart the meaning of those words; she could hear his sincerity in every waver of his voice.

"I know you do. That's why you have to let her go."

"Go where? She's not welcome on Cardassia or Bajor. Neither of our home planet's can accept her. On Bajor she's seen as either the product of rape or collaboration. Or Cardassia she's seen as a mistake. I don't want Ziyal growing to believe those things. Not when she was anything but. No. This is where she belongs."

"But there could be a place for her. She can come to Deep Space Nine. I'll make sure that she's safe there. Sisko, Dax or even Julian would keep an eye out for her, and there are plenty of people there who would see her not as half Bajoran and half Cardassian, but as a what she is: a remarkable young woman."

Dukat's face became puzzled again. He could see that what Kira was saying made sense, yet he couldn't understand why it mattered so much to her. None of the people he knew on Deep Space Nine would begrudge Ziyal the fact that he was her father, no matter how much they resented him. Sisko's son was even around her age, so she wouldn't be starved for friends. _Yes,_ he could see the point that Kira was making. She would be safe and happy there. But still, her reasons puzzled him.

"Why? Why do you care so much?"

The question made Kira pause for a moment. Why _did_ she care so much?

"Because she reminds me of myself. And I don't want her to go through what I did and what we're about to. And neither do you." That was definitely a part of what she felt for Ziyal, but as complicated as her emotions were, Kira knew that that was not all she felt. But she wasn't ready to admit that fully to herself, let alone trying to explain it to Dukat.

Their gazes met again and both were reminded of their unfortunate beginnings. Dukat even felt an uncharacteristic pulse of guilt at how much of a hand he had in creating her past. Even if it was indirectly. He averted his eyes downwards slightly. She was right. He didn't want Ziyal to go through what he knew Kira must have gone through. _Yes._ Deep Space Nine would be a haven for Ziyal – she would find less malice there that she would in any other place in the quadrant.

"Alright, let her stay on Terok Nor, have your friends make sure that she is safe. You are right. I don't want her to have to fight just because she feels that it is her duty. She shouldn't know the things that we do. Keep her out of this."

Kira smiled grimly in understanding. His obvious love and regard for Ziyal warmed her slightly and she touched his upper arm in sympathy as she began to move past him.

"We'd better get ready for our arrival. Sisko is going to get the shock of his life when you tell him what's happening."

"I'm going to tell him? No, I'm going to leave that pleasure to you. If I tell him, he's likely to think I've got you drugged or brainwashed and locked up somewhere. No, I think it's best that you break that particular bit of news to him." Dukat smiled genuinely at the change in atmosphere and at the easy way they bantered. Kira returned his smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling in mirth. She let go of his upper arm and made her way past him in the direction of the bridge. Dukat stood there for a few moments more, thinking about all that had happened before turning around and following her direction.

_Business._ He reminded himself firmly as he turned down the corridor that would lead him back to the bridge. _Strictly business._

* * *

A/N: Now we are really getting into the story – hopefully the dialogue wasn't too appalling! Only one more 'scene-setting' chapter to go before it starts to get really into it. I've got the following 8 chapters planned out so it shouldn't be too long until the next update! Please review, I am really enjoying planning for and writing this story and I would LOVE to get some feedback! I have been taking cues from some of the scripts of different episodes, to get the right perspective on the interactions between Kira and Dukat and I hope that it has paid off! I also hope I was able to capture as much as possible Dukat's rationalizations for the Occupation, I watched the episode 'Waltz' particularly for inspiration (without all that added craziness).


	3. A New Start

I am so sorry that this took so long.

If there are any major mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me. I have no beta, so they are all my own doing.

Thanks so much to all who reviewed, I know that it's been a bit of a gap between postings but I've been so busy with classes and exams coming up, but after this one things should get a little more interesting! This one might be a short one, and unfortunately there is going to be a lot of dodgy dialogue – I still haven't got the hang of it. I promise it will get better later, this is the last of the scene setting chapters before we get into the real story. Oh, and anything that was mentioned in the episode _Wrongs Darker than Death or Night_ never happened in this universe. Because I like to imagine that it never existed.

* * *

"I don't really know what to make of this Major," Sisko's confusion was clear in the tone of his voice. "When you asked for some time off, I can honestly say that I didn't expect this."

They had been back on the station for three days now and Kira had only just informed Captain Sisko of her plan. She had gotten approval from the Bajoran Militia, details omitted of course, and she knew that telling Sisko came next. However, standing in his office now, she was both dreading and hoping for a denial of her request. Because if he accepted her reasons, then that would make this situation real; she would have to explain her justifications in the face of the expected disbelief of the others – and she wasn't sure if she could maintain such an assured façade in the face of that. _They wouldn't understand_ she thought, knowing that they would see only her and Dukat, and her inexplicable impulse to accompany him. She hadn't even told Edon where she was going, and felt a unique kind of guilt about hiding the situation from him. He had once been a great resistance leader, but in becoming the First Minister of Bajor, he had been forced to leave most of his past behind in order to lead his people, and she couldn't resent him for that - no matter how much she might have wanted to. No, she thought, there was nobody who could fully understand her motivations.

_What about him?_ A traitorous voice whispered in her mind. _He could understand._

Kira, however, pulled her mind firmly from that direction.

She wasn't in the mood to wonder about her unique situation with Dukat. She had already almost changed her mind numerous times since returning to the station; yet standing in front of Sisko she hoped she looked the picture of assurance.

Sisko sighed when Kira made no comment in the face of his obvious confusion. He stood up from his chair and walked slowly to the front of his desk.

"When Dukat came and told me what had happened, I couldn't believe it, yet here you are, corroborating everything he's said," the disbelief in Sisko's voice increased with his volume as he continued, "I mean, what possessed you to agree to this foolhardy scheme in the first place? We're trying to find a diplomatic solution to this problem with the Klingons, and here you are, my first officer, ready to go out and wage a one-man war on them with Dukat of all people! What's happened to you Kira?"

Kira stiffened at Sisko's tone. How dare he presume to tell her what she is like? Kira may not have been completely assured of the sense of her decision, but Sisko's criticism pulled her stubbornness to the fore, and she damned if he was going to treat her like she hadn't given her every waking thought to the matter. However, she reigned in her instinctive desire to fight back, and tried to address the situation calmly. Perhaps she really was depending on Sisko denying her the request. Perhaps she had hung all her hopes on him saying no, and therefore giving her an excuse to deny herself what Dukat offered. But then again, perhaps she was just scared. It didn't help that Dukat had gotten to Sisko before she had. She could just imagine the scene that must have played out between the two men; if she wasn't already dreading what was about to happen then she might have laughed at the thought – instead she cleared her throat and prepared for the worst.

"I've made my decision Captain. It's something that I need to do. Do you really think that the Klingons are going to listen to reason? Cardassia is suffering at the moment, and I have the ability to help," her combative side flared a little at the look of disbelief on his face. "I've already cleared my leave with the Bajoran Militia Captain, I will be leaving on Dukat's ship tomorrow." She ended her speech with what she hoped was a tone that brokered no argument, yet at the same time some part of her was hoping that Sisko would still deny her what she was asking.

But Sisko simply sighed tiredly and returned to the sit behind his desk. Outside the window behind his head, glittered the stars of the Alpha Quadrant – Kira briefly puzzled over which one of those illuminated pinpricks of light was Cardassia.

"I never intended on stopping you Major, I'm just confused, that's all. I don't think that you've ever willingly spent time in Dukat's presence, so I'm finding it hard to believe that you would _volunteer_ to be aboard his ship!" Sisko's doubt still coloured his tone as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea that she was presenting. Kira's stomach lurched uncomfortably in both dread and relief when it became clear that Sisko was not going to prevent her from leaving on the bird of prey. Perhaps she had been somewhat hopeful that the Emissary would not approve of her plan.

"I know that it seems odd. But trust me when I say that I know what I'm doing."

Sisko eyed for a few moments before determining that what she said rang of the truth. He gave a resigned sigh before pulling the PADD that lay on the table towards him and signing off on Kira's leave. Kira nodded assuredly and gave no indication of her underlying fear.

"You're going to need some provisions if this is going to be an extended trip. You know what Klingon ships are like – you should speak to Julian about stocking up your medical supplies. If that state of that ship when it returned was any indication, then you're probably going to need them."

Kira held back a smile at the captain's reference; by the time they had made it back to Deep Space Nine the bird of prey was limping along at sub-light speeds with half the systems down. She could still visualise the look of horror on Chief O'Brien's face when he inspected the bridge for damage. Even now, after three days, the repairs to the ship had only just finished. Sisko was probably right to advise seeing Julian.

"I'll make sure to stop by medical," said Kira before continuing, "Did you give any thought to my other request Captain? The one about Ziyal?"

Sisko gave a quick nod before answering.

"Everything should be fine with that. I've already ordered that some quarters be set up for her," Sisko paused here, flicking his eyes back to Kira's face.

"Were you surprised, Major? When you saw that Dukat's daughter was half Bajoran?"

Kira's body stiffened at the question, and her eyes hardened.

"It was common during the occupation for officers to have Bajoran mistresses. Children like Ziyal aren't as uncommon as you would think." Kira felt slightly guilty at the deflection she offered as Dukat's tear-stained face flashed through her mind. Her old self, the resistance fighter, could never have believed that a Cardassian could cry over the grave of a Bajoran woman, cradling a pledge bracelet. What she said to Sisko was a lie; Ziyal was, perhaps, unique in this Universe.

Sisko just nodded solemnly in understanding, accepting her answer as a reasonable explanation. He probably wouldn't have been able to believe the truth anyway – Kira would not believe it either, had she not seem him with her own eyes on the desert planet.

"Is that all Captain? I should really stop by and see Julian about those supplies."

Sisko let a smile break upon his face as he got up to see Kira out of the room.

"All that's left for me to do, Major is to wish you luck. I think that you're sure as hell going to need it!"

Kira let a genuine smile form across her lips.

"Oh, you have no idea, Captain."

* * *

"I don't envy you your assignment Major," spoke Julian as he ran his eyes over the list Kira had handed him. "Working with Dukat for any length of time must be bad enough, but on a Klingon vessel as well! You're going to need as many supplies as you can carry. I don't even know if Klingons have a sick bay on their ships."

Kira breathed a sigh of relief as Julian began to walk over to the supply cupboards. She hoped that Julian's belief that she had not requested this assignment was the common one amongst the station's staff – especially those who knew her best.

Julian was muttering distractedly and pulling things off of shelves when Garak walked into the room, announcing his arrival with an exaggerated sigh. Kira didn't believe that Garak's timely visited could be considered coincidental. Julian, however, didn't seem to notice anything wrong with the Cardassian's sudden appearance.

"Doctor, I do hope you plan on keeping our further engagements, this is the second time in a row you've been late for lunch." Garak's affected tone grated on Kira's already stretched nerves.

"I know Garak, I'm sorry. I won't be long, I'm just helping the Major get some supplies together for her mission. Then we can go." Julian retreated into one of the adjoining rooms, muttering slightly as he went. Garak gave another sigh before seating himself in the corner of the room.

_Damn._

Kira briefly wondered how much he had heard about what she planned on doing, when a cursory at his face, and the glint in his eyes, told her all she needed to know. Her traitorous heart skipped a beat as it succumbed fully to the apprehension that Garak's presence and knowing smile evoked in her.

She averted her eyes from where Garak sat. Being left alone with him was not something that she wanted. His face remained the picture of benign innocence, but there was a strange glint in his eyes as he got up from his seat and slowly moved towards her.

_Damn _her mind repeated.

"This is a very kind thing, what you're doing Major, I hope that Dukat fully appreciates all that you're giving him." He stopped a few feet before her, still trying to catch her eye. Although the animosity between Garak and Dukat was well known, Garak's motivations remained as cryptic as always. It was impossible to tell what he could gain from the conversation. "I almost can't understand why you would want to go with him. You know better than anyone what he is capable of. So why would you help him?" Garak's tone had taken on a musing quality; almost as if he was simply voicing things out loud to himself. Kira couldn't help but answer him.

"I'm not doing this for him, Garak, I'm doing this for myself" Garak's face lit up as though she had just given him just the answer that he had been fishing for.

"Trying to recapture some of the old spirit, eh? 'Fighting the good fight'" Garak smiled, the picture of innocent understanding. "You do remember that he was the reason you had to learn to fight in the first place, don't you Major?"

"Of course I remember! You think that I could forget? I never will. I hate him for what he did to us. But helping him to fight, when the rest of Cardassia won't lift a finger to help, is the right thing to do. I can make a difference in this war."

Garak narrowed his eyes slightly, his face darkening as he leaned closer to her. She had lowered her guards down in her sudden outburst and he took the opportunity to lock his eyes with hers. His voice lowered to only a whisper; Julian in the other room would not hear him speak.

"Don't let him in Major, don't let him win. I don't think that I could bear it. I can see that he has already gotten to you. He's very charming, isn't he? I can see in your eyes that you're already starting to see him differently. Forgiveness can be the easiest thing in the world Major, and it is so much simpler than hating." Kira's eyes hardened.

"Don't worry about me, Garak. I know what he is. And I won't forgive him for it." Garak looked at her appraisingly; the glint had not left his eyes. She could hear Julian returning to the room and took a step back from Garak, but his eyes did not leave her own.

"Just be careful, Major," he whispered, "You're so close to slipping; I'd hate to see you fall."

She finally managed to tear her eyes away from his as he began to make his way back to where he had been sitting as Julian returned to the room. He seemed oblivious to the tension that extended between its other two occupants, but he did give Garak's ostensibly innocent figure a cursory glance.

"Alright Major, I've got everything you've asked for, " Julian looked awkward for a moment before continuing, "but I just wanted to ask you to please be careful."

Kira smiled ruefully before answering.

"Don't worry Julian, I can take care of myself"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant about Dukat. Just… be careful with him. You know what he is capable of."

Kira's features tensed slightly before giving him a tight nod. She was getting tired of people doubting her ability to handle Dukat; she'd done it a hundred times before.

Kira thanked Julian before turning to exit the room. Garak stood up and eyed her meaningfully as she walked past him.

"Best of luck Major. I hope everything turns out for the best."

Kira gave another curt nod before leaving sickbay behind her.

* * *

Kira subtly watch the scene in front of her from afar. Dukat was saying goodbye to Ziyal in a very emotional and un-Cardassian display of affection. She could see the love for his daughter etched across the familiar lines of his face. She had been slightly surprised at the easy way that he had acquiesced to allowing Ziyal to stay aboard the station, but now she could see that his love for her, and his desire to see her safe far outweighed any notion he had of what is to be expected of a Cardassian child.

It had only been a day since Sisko had signed off on her mission, yet the ship was ready to lave and Dukat wanted to waste no time in going about their directive. Kira had packed all the supplies that she thought would be necessary for the trip, as well as a few personal items. Everything was already aboard the ship, and this was the moment for goodbyes that Kira had been so dreading. She had said goodbye to Dax and Julian already, yet she had yet to locate Odo, and was slightly anxious at what she might find hidden in his impassive features.

Dukat noticed Kira loitering just beyond the door to the docking bay and waved her over. She reluctantly walked over to where Ziyal and Dukat were standing, not wanting to intrude on the time that they had left. Dukat easily saw through her feigned confidence and gave an easy smile, subtly telling her that she was not interrupting.

"All ready Major? It's rather exciting, isn't it – the eve of battle?" Kira gave Dukat an exasperated look before turning to Ziyal.

"Did Sisko manage to locate some quarters for you?" Ziyal smiled at the concern in Kira's tone.

"Yes Nerys, everyone's been so kind, I'm sure that I'll be happy here." Kira smiled in return, yet flicked her eyes to Dukat before answering.

"They'll take care of you." Dukat's smile softened slightly, and he embraced Ziyal one more time.

"I'll come back for you" he promised, and gently released her.

"I know you will."

Kira once again felt as though she was intruding on a private moment. Such displays from Cardassians, even father and daughter, were unusual to her. But then again, she supposes that Dukat was not your typical Cardassian.

"I best leave you two to get on with your mission then," Ziyal smiled as she stepped back from Kira and Dukat, "Lieutenant Commander Dax promised to show me the holodecks". Kira smiled at the comment. _She'll be alright here_; everyone she knew on this station would go out of their way to make sure that Ziyal felt at home. This station must have been Ziyal's home at one point, long before any member of the Federation called it so. She would be safe here.

Ziyal left with the traditional palm-to-palm Cardassian goodbye, and Kira and Dukat left were left standing alone in the docking bay.

"Are you ready to leave now Major? The ship is ready for departure." Kira gave a cursory glance around the docking bay, hoping that Odo would come to say goodbye, before turning back to face Dukat.

"As ready as I'll ever be, " she said, resigned humour colouring her tone, "Are you ready Dukat? Getting your crew to listen to me is going to take some serious work on everybody's part."

"They'll do what their ordered to do," he muttered darkly, before continuing in a more jovial tone, "And yes Major, I am most definitely ready." He looked in the direction where Ziyal had exited before continuing in a sly tone.

"It seems to me, Major, that in more ways than one, our lives have become deeply intertwined." A teasing smile had formed on his face and Kira could not help but reciprocate.

"That really pleases you, doesn't it?"

Dukat laughed slightly before indicating that she should enter the ship. He followed behind her as she walked confidently along the gangway. As the doors were closing he answered her.

"Pleases me? Why Major, it gives me reason to live."

Kira gave a small chuckle at his affected tone, and continued to make her way deeper into the vessel. Each step that she took carried her towards an unknown future; one that she had never really considered possible. But along with that mystery, the future carried that nostalgic tang of the person she had once been. And behind her strode Dukat, the man who had played so predominantly in her past, and was now to play such an integral role in her future. She smiled slyly as she walked confidently towards this future; _this_ time the tables were turned. He was in her world now.

* * *

The doors of the docking back swished shut behind the pair as they boarded the bird of prey. Once they were both out of site, a crate by the entrance shimmered slightly before losing its shape completely and reforming as the station's Chief of Security in humanoid form. His inscrutable features looked intently at the doors that had closed behind Kira and Dukat. He knew that he should have said goodbye to Kira properly, yet he had found himself unable and unwilling to speak to her and Dukat.

After a few moments he turned his face away from the doors, and began to exit the docking bay.

"Goodbye Major"

* * *

A/N: Alright, I know that this chapter wasn't particularly exciting, but it will get better from here, I promise! There was far too much dialogue in there for the standard to be maintained. I've decided to scale back the story that I intended to write, due mainly to school work, but hopefully the story isn't too affected. It just means that we get to the good stuff earlier! I already written the best scene in the story (I couldn't help but get a head of myself) and I am a little excited for it. HOWEVER, there are a few chapters between now and then, so if you can bear with me, then hopefully you won't be disappointed! Feel free to review if you enjoyed the story, but I do admit that reviews make me a little panicky, I'm so scared about what they might say, that I usually put off reading them.


End file.
